Missing Piece
by JYu.Lee
Summary: Lucy reflects on how she and Hauser met. A short one-shot about Lucy and Hauser.


**helloooo!**

**I havnt written in a while so i might be a little rusty on things. this a short oneshot on how i imagine Hauser and Lucy know eachother ^o^ i wished something like this would happen in the show, after Lucy wakes up from the coma lol**

"What was your plan, Bill?" Lucy asked.

The prisoner didn't answer and instead stared down at his cuffed hands. The white interrogation room was quiet. It had been for the last ten minutes. If Bill Hemmers even answered, it would be a miracle. The man had killed five people with his bare hands in the last five days and he had gone into silence. Not a word.

Lucy sighed. "We'll try this again in a few minutes. Maybe you'll have something to say then."

Guards came in as Lucy left the room. She was having a very long day.

The morning started in a haze. 5 AM was the time she arrived at the lab. She was greeted by a tired looking Hauser. He had bags under his eyes and he would rub his forehead every so often. Lucy did her best to be cheery around the gloomy lab. It was only her and Hauser and she knew Hauser was there the whole night. It made her sad.

-x-

The history between Hauser and Lucy was interesting. When Hauser was an officer at the SFPD, he was assigned to bring a prisoner to Alcatraz. He and his superior officer got into a boat with the prisoner and sped off to the Rock. It had only taken the prisoner about five minutes to get the restrains off him and crash into Hauser. The two fell to the floor in a wrestle. Hauser's superior had hit the prisoner over the head, making him unconscious, but not before the prisoner punched Hauser in the head.

When Hauser woke, the world seemed to spin around. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying to ease the nausea. That's when he heard a voice.

"You're awake!"

Hauser cracked an eye open. A young woman, about 25, stared at his with a grin. She had a writing pad in her arms. He slowly sat up.

"Where am I?"

"Alcatraz," the woman said. She still had the grin on her face.

Hauser groaned and touched his aching head. He felt the lump on the side of his forehead where the inmate had punched him and knocked him out. "What happened?"

"Well I don't know what happened to you on the boat but your officer was struggling to get two unconscious men out of the boat and I just happened to be walking by so I helped."

Hauser grimaced. He got knocked out by an inmate, great. "Thank you," he said.

The woman laughed. "No problem."

There was a knock on the door. They both turned to see Hauser's superior standing there. Hauser knew what the look on his face meant. He got off the bed and by the time his feet touched the floor, the superior was already walking away, excepting him to follow.

Right before his hands opened the door, he turned around. "I'm Hauser. Emerson Hauser."

The woman stood up and shook his hand with a warm smile. "Lucy Banerjee."

Hauser smiled, for the first time in a while. "Well, Lucy Banerjee, thank you for saving my life."

-x-

Lucy smiled as she remembered the first time she'd met the man. And she didn't regret it. Sure, he was engrossed in his work most of the time and didn't take to kindly with strangers, and example being Madsen and Soto, but deep down, she knew he was a caring guy. The first time they met, she wasn't sure what it was, but she didn't forget him. It had been nearly a month before she saw him again after his unconscious boat ride. She didn't think she'd been happier to see anyone. Over time, they grew closer and closer. But then, 5 years later, it happened. Lucy was unfortunate and was on the Rock the night it all went down. When Hauser and another officer went to the Rock that night, they found everyone missing. He didn't know what to think, as millions of thoughts ran around his head.

They'd met years later. But of course, Hauser was nearly 65 and Lucy was stuck at only 30. She remembered the look on his face when she showed up to Alcatraz and stood right in front of him. He nearly fainted. They talked for hours and hours. He was close to tears. When Lucy had told him how much she had loved him, he denied, saying he was too old for her. In truth, he was right. He was old enough to be her father. However, that did not stop them from being friends. Although Lucy was still deep down, in love with him, she didn't bring it up again, for it would make him a bit uncomfortable.

A noise took her from her memory train. It sounded like…something dropping. Lucy walked over to where the noise had been. When she opened the door to the computer room, sure enough, on the floor were scattered papers and files. However, leaning with his head propped on his arms on the table, sound asleep, was Hauser. He must have knocked down the papers while moving in his sleep.

Lucy smiled. He was finally getting some sleep. She grabbed a blanket from the chair in the other room and draped it over him. She then kissed him forehead and looked at him with sad eyes, knowing they would never be together.  
>"Goodnight, Emerson."<p> 


End file.
